User talk:TaurusP92
Welcome Hi, welcome to Breakout Kings Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the August Tillman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kat Maundrelle (Talk) 22:53, April 12, 2011 Admin Sorry no, the administrator of this wiki is User:Kat Maundrelle, but hasn't been online for some time. When the time comes I will apply to adopt this wiki. You can too, you've done a great job with this wiki :) The reorganization of the convict pages and creating a full list of the episodes have been very beneficial. But if your going to leave me a message could you please next time sign your name? TTYL ;) Hito7187199 20:22, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi. I have given both you and Hito admin and bureaucrat rights here. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 01:00, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Shea Daniels Can you rename Shea Daniels to Sean Daniels. It's real name and Shea is his nickname. This can be seen in the Pilot. I hope to hear from you soon. --Station7 13:27, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you ;) Shea is his nickname. That's confirmed when a picture of him appears when he appears on a computer from Lloyd Lowery. Actually the page should being semi-protected :P --Station7 17:51, July 30, 2011 (UTC) By the way, how was your vacation? :) --Station7 17:52, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Here is the image. --Station7 17:58, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Well, first of all, why is it fully protected? Most of it is copied from another Breakout Kings Wiki on internet and it looks horrible, really. It really looks horrible and I don't blame you for it! Actually, this whole Wiki needs a clean up. We shouldn't copy from the Breakout Kings Wiki - we should make our own story from it from every episode, am I right? I hope you agree with me, and I don't blame you for everything on this Wiki. --Station7 18:10, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Still, Shea's page should being semi-protected, not full protected. There isn't any page fully protected, isn't it? I would semi-protected it, so I also can edit it. Otherwise, it's not fair. Unless someone else wants to edit the page, like me! --Station7 20:15, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you :P --Station7 20:19, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Chester Rhodes and Tran Jun appear in picture in Collected Watch this episode, Collected here. Why? Because 06:17, both Chester Rhodes and Tran Jun appear in picture :P I'm not lying! --Station7 20:53, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Season 2 Sounds like a plan, fans need to do something while waiting for Breakout Kings to return. You create the page and just tell me how I can help. Hito7187199 01:17, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Season 2 wishlist We can't know what is coming. If Gretchen would come, my question is how? If you haven't seen the Final Break, you should know that it's impossible to break-out of the Facility where she is. You should rather make a sub-page for your own make it :P. A page is just wrong :( By the way, I hope you have seen Prison Break. --Station7 08:53, August 1, 2011 (UTC) By the way, both lloyd and Fritz Gunderson's profile appear in the Pilot, but they weren't visible enough to the watcher (us). --Station7 11:34, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Ideas Well I honestly dont know what we can due, this wiki is very small and we dont's have alot to work with. But if I could make some changes it would be this: Chane the color of this wiki to something that screams Breakout Kings and maybe add a kill count like our sister wiki the Prison Break wiki. For the coloring maybe something that reflects the prison walls we see every day on every episode, or something that feels better with the opening theme. Let me know what you think because that is all I've got right now. TTYL :) Hito7187199 01:17, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Fantastic Job This is a great look for the Breakout Kings. This gives it it's own sense of style compared to all the other random wikis and keeps us busy. Once the second season premires we will have more to do but this is a great start. Hito7187199 23:05, October 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Response to your blog If telling the truth is worse, then it's not. First of all, I'm not hostile, I'm trying to help the Wiki, but I already earlier to semi-protect pages instead of fully protect pages, but I've waited for that a long time. Second, this Wiki has stolen info from AETV.com, which is not good, since it should be written from our perspective, not the show writers. Third, like I said earlier, no one is coming to this Wiki and fourth without sources, we don't know from which episode is comes from. Also the pages of Lloyd and Charlie etc. are copied from another Breakout Kings Wiki (not ours) so it's definetly copied at all. If a source don't excist, then it's something different, but they are excisting. I'm not trying to make this Wiki, I'm trying to make this Wiki better. You just have to listen to what I have say, that's all. --Station7 08:47, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Also, I don't hate you or the other admin on this Wiki. Thank you for changing the colour ;) I only want this Wiki to change in the source for everyone Breakout Kings fan. I like this Wiki, but it really needs to change. A Featured Article and Good Status would be good to start with :) It shows our best articles, and they can be featured on the main page (and that can be copied on the main page, because it's written from our perspective). I hope you understand, but I'm not angry at both of you, I just want to see a major change on this Wiki. By the way, well the copy thing from "storyline" aren't a worse thing, because all those things are very interesting to notice and names can be missed. Don't remove it, it contains much information :-) --Station7 13:44, October 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Featured articles Well, the article that is at best to be a featured article, is Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell, however, the biography, is copied from the Prison Break Wiki, so it actually needs to be re-written. Talking about T-Bag, I asked Nick Santora some questions about him, which can later source the Early life part of the biography :) --Station7 21:32, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Shea information Do you know where this info comes from: Shea was born in October 17th, 1979. At 17 years old, Shea started a gang in Washington Heights, New York. At 20 he had set up crews in New Jersey, Pennsylvania, and Connecticut. By 23, his “franchise” was in 40 cities in 32 states. Weapons, counterfeit merchandise, stolen product – Shea was moving it all across state lines, in and out of the country, getting a piece of every transaction that crossed his territory, which was practically everywhere. However Shea was eventually Captured,Prosecuted and jailed in the Famous Sing Sing Correctional Facility. I know it's from a site, but unless this is not true, we should remove it. Although I think this is true, which episode is it from. I think it's in the episode in which Virgil Downing appeared. Can you find this out for me? :) --Station7 19:20, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, that's indeed very ironic. I will put immedialitly on the page and make section named "Breakout Kings". But you're perfectly correct at that! --Station7 21:36, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I did mean where didd that biography came from, but you verified it. Check my edits at T-Bag's page to see how source something ;) --Station7 21:56, October 19, 2011 (UTC) No, actually it's not at Lloyd's page. It's ironically also I thought it should be as sourcing, but it isn't. I started it also first like that, but it isn't actually. You have to in it. And then the source :) By the way, fixed the irony page ;) --Station7 22:07, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure, that's how I also started, but good enough over me, now about sourcing ;) You put Here you put the source and then you have to put a section named Notes and references, so that you know which source it is :) --Station7 20:27, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Question, why did you removed everything on T-Bag's page? Now, I have to start up again. It wasn't even needed. This is not about the PB universe, but about the BK universe says the site itself...unless we change it...--Station7 20:32, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I re-sourced it, please don't remove it, unless, what I don't think is, that I have to start all over again :( --Station7 20:40, October 20, 2011 (UTC) That's alright. Therefor, I have a sandbox. :) --Station7 13:29, October 21, 2011 (UTC) That's what I did add the sandbox :) And also at T-Bag's page. --Station7 13:42, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Lilah Tompkins Seen Lilah Tompkins, I hope you discuss with me about her status...--Station7 09:08, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations :) Yes, but if you look at the details of the episode of Queen of Hearts, you see it didn't reveal her status at all. Of course, it's likely that she survived, however, also police and medical people were coming around the end of the episode. I'm still holding it on "Unknown", since it's the most logical option. Maybe, we have to ask to the other admin, when he comes online. --Station7 22:08, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Watch the scene here: http://videobb.com/watch_video.php?v=cYmXS49N9v1S - 36:28. Then we can discuss it better ;) --Station7 22:26, October 22, 2011 (UTC)